


Revel

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Boys In Love, Canon Related, During Canon, Fluff, Food Kink, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He's not anything like Neil. Clever, outrageous Neil — who invited Todd to join the Dead Poets Society, who encouraged Todd to chuck his new desk-set because Todd's parents stopped caring about him long ago, who doesn't let Todd mope around.





	Revel

**Author's Note:**

> I got to rewatch a bit of this with Conner and it is one of Robin William's best performances/movies. Hands down.

*

_ Tradition. _

It's lights out around nine. Todd hopes none of the headmaster's advisors go door-to-door, checking for rule-breakers.

He stiffens up, legs shifting and kneeing up to his front, panicking internally when the knob jiggles. Neil — _thank God_ — tiptoes into their room, silent-shushing Todd. He glances into the darkened hallway, closing the door and flinching at the wood-creaks.

Todd frowns, observing him.

Neil's stripped down to his ironed trousers and socks. He dramatically lifts his black hooded cloak up high, draping the expensive material over his arm and shielding his mouth like a poor, humorous excuse for a vampyr.

"Happy Birthday," Neil drawls, exaggerating a Bela Lugosi accent and presenting out what's hidden. One of Neil's hands cradles what looks like a thin vanilla-batter cake. No longer or larger than Neil's whole palm. "I know it was yesterday when you told me," he added, returning to a normal voice, "but I convinced Dalton to have his younger sister bake an extra. She's giving them to an alumni meeting or something."

"That's… … for me?" Todd asks, unable to hide his shyness. His fingers clench down on his written coursework spread over his lap.

_ Honor. _

He's not anything like Neil. Clever, outrageous Neil — who invited Todd to join the Dead Poets Society, who encouraged Todd to chuck his new desk-set because Todd's parents stopped caring about him long ago, who doesn't let Todd mope around. All of their peers value Neil's opinions and decisions. Hell, even Mr. Keating wears this fascinated smile when Neil speaks up in class.

"Yes, you absolute turkey," Neil answers, chuckling. He smudges off a bit of the whipped cream, dabbing it to Todd's nose.

Todd's mouth drops open, widening into a grin. He flings his binder in Neal's direction, chasing after him over their flooring and on top of the cots. Their laughter loud and contagious. Todd catches Neil by his scrawny, bare chest, feeling all of his hot skin.

_ Discipline. _

Instead of Neil using his free arm to shove him, he loops it to Todd's middle, clinging on. A flash of mischievous smile, and Todd can glimpse the straight, white row of Neil's teeth. Neil tastes like crisp, fresh apple and tobacco from his father's stolen pipe. Todd clings too, onto him, his lips opening further in a sloppy, hormonal kiss, gasping lowly as Neil's tongue licks inside.

They've… they've tried this before. Once or twice. Neil, with careful, curious hands, worming under Todd's underclothes, grasping him. Jerking him off. Breathing against Todd's jaw, feeling along the ridge of vein to his dick. Todd has been taught against this.

(Do not revel in pleasures of the body. Never with yourself. And certainly _never_ with a man.)

Neil pulls away, murmuring out Todd's name and examining him worriedly. Todd flushes, eyes darting. He breaks the tension, quickly, grasping onto Neil's hand cradling the dessert and mushing it against Neil's face. Whipped cream blots over his eyelids and forehead. Neil blinks it out, making a shocked, gasping noise. He laughs again. Delighted. Bright, brighter than any star.

_ Excellence. _

*


End file.
